Dora the illegal Immigrant
It was July 12 2007 Dora was 4 years old and she is curious wanting to go everywhere, Dora’s parents always told her to not do illegals stuff including being an illegal immigrant. She explored most of Mexico which earned her a backpack, map, and the nickname Dora the explorer. Dora had a lifelong goal that is to explore the whole world. As Dora got older (3 yrs. later) she explored all of Mexico so she decided to discover America but the border is too far away. Her parents doesn’t have a car so she was out of options besides joining the drug cartel even though her parents said not to do illegal things but for her being so ignorant. Dora walked to the fortress of the drug cartel and “what do you want? “The guard yelled “I wish to join your gang.” Dora answered the fortress doors opened and Dora entered, guards led Dora to the room to her left and the guards shaved her head bald and gave her a orange robe, after putting it the guards directed her to the main room as she entered there sat Eddy Murphy on the throne with the same apparel. After realizing what Eddy Murphy is noticed everyone else is monks. “Since it seems that you believe in the same religion as us, I will offer a companion and a driver.” Eddy stated “thank you ill choose Consuela and the driver will be George Lopez plus were going to America.” Dora replied. On their way to the border Dora and Consuela is sitting in the back while Consuela is cleaning the van and George eating chilly leaving stains on his robe Consuela starts to clean his robe with her mop. They arrived at the border and George kicks them out of the van. While walking towards the border nothing happened. Dora and Consuela hitched a ride to California, eventually Dora and Consuela split up and starred in different TV show (2 months later) Dora became rich, she bought a suite and thought that she could help her family out she called her family and the phone answered “hi mom and dad I thought I’ll send you some money to help you both”. Dora gleefully said “hello Dora I know what you did if I ever see you I have a special set of skills when I find you I will kill you and just to answer your question I am Liam Neeson “Liam deeply stated. Dora called up her homies “hey we need to hide (Dora pulled out her map) ah ha here’s a spot”. Dora shouted “where”? George questioned “in the Mojave desert at an abandoned fallout shelter. Liam made it back to America, Dora’s parents told Liam not to kill but capture her but Liam ignored them. In the streets of California Liam found Dora’s map laying on the ground he brought the map to an abandoned warehouse (10 min later) “where is she “Liam yelled “I don’t know” the map yelped Liam lowered the glued map to a chain towards the fire “you’re a map you know where everything is, if you don’t tell me you’ll be burned alive “Liam threatened slowly lowering the map towards the fire “alright alright I give she’s in an abandon fallout shelter in the Mojave desert “the map sobbed Liam made it to the abandon fallout shelter by using the map and ripped it apart. He enters the fallout shelter and looks around some old food crates, he finds Dora and fires his 50 Cal rounds at Dora and George Lopez jumps out to take the bullet and it goes through him and Dora pulls out her 2 Uzi’s and fire hitting George even more the, the bullet and it goes through him and Dora pulls out her 2 Uzi’s and fire hitting George even more, the bullet hits Dora in the head and then Consuela started cleaning the mess she knew that people shouldn’t do illegal stuff. Category:Dora Category:Illegal immigrants Category:Taken Category:Comedy Category:George lopez Category:Consuela Category:Action